


【铁虫联文】真爱之吻（3）

by OceansBreeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 情节全面接复联四，Peter在奇异博士的帮助下，与一位巫师交易，用自己一半的生命，附加Tony重生后会丢失与Peter相爱记忆的条件，换回了Tony的生命，他要去其他三个平行宇宙取得那个宇宙中Tony的真爱之吻，才能收集到Tony散落在那里的灵魂碎片，修复Tony的灵魂……





	【铁虫联文】真爱之吻（3）

**Author's Note:**

> 更新万岁！乌拉！我是第三棒！第二次和各位达瓦里氏联文啦，下面接棒的小伙伴们也要加油哇！  
时间线魔改钢2，如有雷同不胜荣幸。  
因为去年暑假学过半个月散打（但真的是三脚猫的水平）所以私设pp也会散打，还加入了喜闻乐见的咏春梗，希望大家喜欢。  
这篇文算是打破了之前我的《寂静之声》的记录成为目前我最长的一篇铁虫。  
文中出现的医学知识和化学知识纯属我自己脑补，如果有错误还麻烦理科大佬指出，感谢。【抱拳jpg.】  
了解更多信息点这里：http://oceanbreeze18.lofter.com/post/309d1108_1c6e729af

“新的保镖还会散打？”Tony接过Happy递过来的矿泉水瓶，靠在拳击台的栅栏上，吨吨吨灌下去大半瓶子水，Dummy贴心地递过来一条毛巾，此时Jarvis的声音从天花板那里传来，提醒Tony新下属的到访。AI管家话音未落，那个新的保镖和新秘书Natalie就一起踩着英伦腔未落地的余音走进来，哦，那小保镖看上去是真的小，除去比自己矮上半头的身高之外还顶着张娃娃脸，说他18岁可能都有些高估他的年龄，充其量也就十六七岁。Tony把剩下的矿泉水倒在毛巾时擦脸，不由得开始怀疑遇到危险究竟是那小子保护自己还是自己保护那小子。

“SI什么时候连像样的保镖都请不起，开始雇佣童工了？”Tony摘下拳击手套没好气地丢给Happy，扭头上上下下地打量着小保镖，莫名其妙地感到这小家伙棕色的眸子有些眼熟，却硬是无法记起在何时何地见过那双眼睛。这种记不清事情的感觉让Tony很是头大，难不成钯中毒也在蚕食自己的记忆力让其变得越来越糟糕了？

Peter按捺中心中的紧张迎着Tony的目光向前迈出一步：“我已经成年了，Mr. Stark!”他谎报了自己的年龄，因为他明白如果说出真实年龄，Tony是不可能雇用他这个“保镖”，好不容易取得的局长和Natasha的信任也就打了水漂，这次任务也就前功尽弃。“Sir，您别看我长得显小，但我真会散打。”似乎是怕Tony不信，他又补充一句：“如果不介意，我是否可以先和Hogan先生过几招作为热身呢？”他稚气未脱的声音让Tony再次怀疑自己的判断，这小子的声音与身高、外貌以及真实年龄根本就不成正比好吧！满18岁的男孩子早该变声了，可小保镖的声音听上去怎么都像个小朋友。

Happy才没有想这么多，难得出现新对手让他甚至还有点激动，他自信地摘下拳击护具摆出格斗的架势：“没问题小朋友，需要我让你三招吗？我初中的时候可是拿过我们学校的散打冠军。”

“那是你初中的时候，我还说我高中的时候拿过学校的咏春拳冠军。”Tony翻过拳击台的栅栏从拳击台上爬下来。“kid，先将就下，这里一时半会儿还找不到合适的场地。如果你能打赢Happy待会儿我教你几招咏春。”在经过Peter身边时他下意识地搂住Peter的肩膀摇晃几下，此时他们的样子不像刚见面的上司和保镖，反而像对合作多年的老搭档，异常的亲昵感和熟悉感让Tony觉得不对劲儿，他也不明白为何擦肩而过的瞬间自己怎么就自然而然地揽上了男孩的肩膀，这个动作太过熟悉，好像之前重复多次般，在细胞中都形成了肌肉记忆。

在Tony的手掌搭在自己肩膀的瞬间，Peter感到自己身体过电般引起一波骤然升起的激越情感，能再有机会在更早的时候站在那人的身边、陪他度过生命中最艰难的时刻之一，也算是变相弥补了他们相知太迟的遗憾。Peter确信这一年就是他们严格意义上首次相遇的那年——不久之后的Stark Expo上，Tony穿着战甲救下了当时自不量力地企图用玩具头盔与塑料掌心炮挑战Hammer公司失控机器人的Peter。短暂地愣神后Peter手脚麻利地爬上拳击台边做准备活动边说：“不用让着我Happy叔叔，你是否打得过我还说不定呢。”Natalie，事实上就是大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇Natasha抱着文件附和道：“确实如此，Peter以前专门学过散打，你们可不能小看他哦。”

血淋淋事实证明Happy不但错了，而且大错特错，因为Peter仗着自己个子小、身手灵活再加上蜘蛛力量的强化，不出几个回合就轻而易举地用锁喉将他放倒在地。可怜的Happy，刚被Peter完虐后又被跃跃欲试的Natalie用夺命剪刀腿秒杀，倒在拳击台上为自己的遭遇偷偷抹泪的Happy发誓回头一定要找个机会让老板给自己加薪来弥补自己受伤的心灵。Tony也以跟Happy过招其实是个测试为由成功把Natalie和Peter收入自己麾下，然后他拉着新收入囊中的两位下属去餐饮厅吃见面饭，顺便兑现自己的诺言教Peter散打，独留Dummy和Happy大眼对小眼地在拳击训练室，哦不，Dummy没有眼睛，所以是Happy单方面地看着它。唉，可怜的Happy现在unhappy。

……

“Wow，Mr. Stark，咏春简直酷毙了！”Peter脸上盖着条湿毛巾，因为脱力而把自己摆成一个“大”字四仰八叉地躺在体操垫子上。其实他不是打不过Tony，如果无视咏春的规则，自己凭借蜘蛛力量跟Tony拼拳头上的本事不在话下，但他明白此时Tony因为钯中毒体质在下降，所以过去的一起打咏春的2个小时中Peter用的一直小心翼翼地把自己的力道控制在最轻，又不能露出自己故意让着Tony的意思。至于Natalie，吃完饭后她以“留给二位男士私人空间好好培养一下领导与下属的革命友谊”为由捧着杯茉莉花茶自己去参观SI总部并且请Jarvis给自己做导航。

“很好玩对吧？”Tony坐躺在Peter旁边大约两三米远的体操垫上用毛巾擦着汗。说长不长说短不短的两个小时两人打拳打得很尽兴，果然对于男人来说打成一片的最好方式莫过于找到共同爱好然后开开心心地玩一把。“你只学过散打没学过咏春太可惜了。”

“每个人的精力都有限啊……”Peter疲惫地打了个哈欠。“我平时除了学习外还要帮舅舅做家务（为了不给以后的自己带来麻烦他改口说成了舅舅），有时候还去打短工，能挤出时间学散打已经不容易了。”说到这里他停顿片刻，犹豫着是否要把让Tony多教自己几招咏春的请求说出口，以及这种要求是否有点过界——毕竟员工与老板头次见面没个把分钟就在一起吃饭、练拳的情况少之又少，而且他俩现在的状态，咳咳，被不知情者看到没准还会引起什么误会。但对Peter来说，尽可能地多与Tony一起相处是眼下最快完成任务的选择，这次美狄亚给他的时限依旧是一个月，附加要求为从Tony那里get到一门技能，不用精通，入门水平即可，眼下学会几招咏春明显就是不二选择。

“没关系kid，如果你真的很想学我可以根据你的表现抽空再教你几招。”Tony说着从体操垫上坐起来，变戏法般不知从哪里变出来两瓶运动饮料，拧开其中一瓶的盖子将它递给还躺着的Peter，“需要我拉你起来吗Pete？”

这两声耳熟的昵称让Peter不由得恍了个神，几个月前那些揪心场景在无数个不关灯的夜晚涌入脑海，形成致命的梦魇，同时也加重他的PTSD症状，连Edith和钢铁侠头盔配合的新型“二构”技术对缓和他的症状都是杯水车薪。即使是刚刚离开的那个时间点中的Tony“不久前”也多次以这种方式称呼他，并在曾将他按在副驾驶座上温柔地抚摸他、紧紧地拥抱他、热烈地亲吻他——这些事情明明都发生在不久前，蜘蛛侠也不至于脆弱到因为失去此生挚爱而精神失常，可在这个时间点再次听到这个声音，却有种恍若隔世的错觉。

“kid？”听到Tony略带担忧的疑惑的声音，Peter猛然把自己的意识从浮想联翩中拽回来，好在此时他脸上盖着毛巾，Tony不会看到他痛苦到几乎快要哭出来的表情。

等等，躺在地上，脸上盖着条毛巾，还是白色的毛巾，好像哪里不对……？

“不用，我自己可以起来。”Peter把毛巾按在自己脸上胡乱抹了几把后将它从自己脸上揭下来攥在左手手心，右手接过Tony递过来的运动饮料同时左手手肘作为支点撑地把自己的上半身抬起，利索地从体操垫子上爬起来，能得到更多与Tony相处的机会让他的疲惫消失得无影无踪，此时他甚至觉得之前的俩小时没有白挨揍。“既然Mr. Stark愿意主动教我，我就恭敬不如从命咯！”

此后，陪伴在Tony身边出入公众场合的不再是Pepper和Happy，而换成Natalie和Peter。最开始记者们满腹疑惑，难不成陪伴了Tony多年的左膀右臂也有退场的那天？紧接着推特与各国社交平台就被来自五湖四海的八卦网友与粉丝们刷屏，人人都在揣测新上任的助理女士与保镖小哥居然这么快就取代了Pepper和Happy的位置。

另外附加条小道消息，某独眼局长在看到此报道后差点被水呛到。局长很生气，后果很严重。

公关部为了解决记者与网友们的疑惑连夜头脑风暴，寻找如何才能做到既给公众一个满意且不会引起任何质疑的答复、又不损害SI内部凝聚力和向心力与归属感、同时还得保住新旧两任的助理与保镖面子的解释。而当事人Happy和Pepper反而乐得清静，他们打道回府去准备自己千载难逢的假期，像局外人般并不过问此事，也没有发推作出声明——毕竟现在有人顶替了他们的班，虽然期限未知，但不可争辩的事实就是，他们终于暂时不用帮奇葩老板解决成堆的奇葩问题，这口锅现在有人帮他们接了，只不过Rhodes作为Tony多年的好兄弟暂时还没有“摆脱苦海”，忙于帮助Tony旋斡于政府和SI之间。

至于那天玩了俩小时咏春玩得很high的Tony和Peter两人很明显对这种切磋玩上了瘾，很快便约定好每天晚饭前的两个小时为他们雷打不动地训练时间。向来以工作狂魔著称的Tony居然也会放下手里的工作准时出现在训练室，在学咏春的同时，Peter也在手把手教Tony散打，值得一提的是，某次教学中Peter一个不留神险些用过肩摔把Tony扔出去，后者嘴上说着没关系，却用实际行动完美证明钢铁侠不会因为你是他的小保镖就不会记你仇。于是乎，几次训练下来两人都没少挨对方打拳头，不管是学咏春还是散打，挨几下甚至受点伤都是家常便饭，Peter在与Tony切磋时力道也拿捏得恰到好处，自然蜘蛛力量也被隐藏得毫无破绽。同时Peter也在尽力避免外出，要知道这个时间点Ben还有May也存在着，包括还年幼的Peter，时空旅行最忌讳的就是遇见过去的自己。

每日练拳的相处时间也让Peter有更多机会可以不动声色地观察Tony，他们的关系也渐渐亲密起来，开始有一定限度但又不越界的肢体接触，比如练完拳Peter会帮Tony揉肩，Tony也会帮冲完澡的Peter吹头发。敏锐的观察能力也让Peter发现Tony的钯中毒情况正在恶化，他找机会悄悄联系Natalie，希望她催促接负责头的特工快些把二氧化锂送来，但却得到令人失望的答复——二氧化锂一时半会儿还无法送到。

“可是我担心Mr. Stark体内的毒素扩散，我怕他……”Peter不敢想下去，尽管他知道按照时间线的发展此时的Tony绝对不会有生命危险，他却依旧不忍心看着Tony再多受哪怕一点痛苦。至于解决钯中毒的那个新元素，帮助Tony找到它的那段录像此时还在Nick·Fury手里，Peter明白眼下自己能做的，也是最后一条路就是自己试着研制出能减缓钯中毒扩散的药物，效果要比二氧化锂明显，并且不能有任何副作用。这些对他来说不是什么难以攻关的技术问题，以自己目前所掌握的知识再加上Jarvis的帮助，几天之内解决代替二氧化锂的药物不算难啃的骨头，主要是该怎么开口向Tony借实验室的使用权呢？

或许是上苍被Peter的执着所感动垂怜于他，当然更有可能是本次选择的时间点歪打正着，Peter很快找到这个合适的机会——Tony准备休假出去玩很久不碰的赛车好好过把瘾。Peter深知Tony此行之目的，按照Friday的内存资料与之前Rhodes和Happy曾经向自己透露过的情况，Tony这次出去过赛车瘾的根本原因就是料到自己大去之日不远矣，准备用所剩无几的生命去体验自己因为公司与超英事务缠身而搁置已久的爱好，在外面玩够后就会返回SI，并遇到了来访的Nick·Fury和带回二氧化锂的Natalie，还从Fury那里得到父亲留给自己的录像带、找到解决钯中毒的新元素。

虽然Peter很想与Tony并肩共同对付不打不相识的鞭锁、把收缩成手提箱的战甲亲自送到他手里，但理性还是战胜了感性，越早配制出比二氧化锂效果更好的缓解钯中毒的药物，就能为Tony争取更多的时间合成新元素、尽可能减小钯中毒对他身体的损害。思来想去，Peter决定利用这个机会。

“Mr. Stark，您不在的这段时间我可以用用实验室吗？”临行前两天，在帮着Tony收拾东西时Peter小心翼翼地问。

“你要实验室干什么？”Tony抱起双臂，他看过这个小保镖的“档案”，里面黑纸白字写着小保镖毕业于MIT，算得上自己的学弟，却没有写明具体是什么专业，再加上初次见面时莫名其妙的熟悉感、偶尔对视时对方眼里说不清道不明的情愫，这不能不让他对小保镖的身份产生浓厚的兴趣与那么些怀疑。

“我……我一个学药理的朋友前几天跟我视频时说他做实验遇到了些困难，而且您实验室这的设备、仪器与材料更加齐全先进，我就想……额，试试能不能帮我朋友解决他的困难。”Peter话音刚落就感觉自己的这个谎撒得很没水平，却又不好改口。出乎意料的是Tony答应得很痛快：“没问题，正好我出去这几天没法教你咏春，借你实验室用就当是对你这几个星期表现良好的奖励。Jar，给Peter·Parker开启实验室50%的使用权限，如果他遇到什么技术难题正好你也帮他查查资料，daddy相信你能做得很好。”

“Of course ，sir. I’ll help Mr. Parker whenever he needs a hand.”AI管家尽职尽责地回答。

“Wow, that’s ****SOOOOO COOOOL****! Thank you Mr. Stark!”Peter激动得险些不知道该如何回答。

“好啦kid别太激动，我不在的这几天咏春也不能偷懒啊，回来我可要检查的！”Tony在Peter的头上用力揉了几把，力道之大好像是要把因为兴奋而快要跳起来的Peter按回到地面似的。当然，某人是绝对不会承认自己之所以用力这么大是因为小保镖的头发软软的，摸起来手感挺不错而且有些熟悉，想多摸一会儿。

Peter任凭自己享受着来自过去的爱人的抚摸，他甚至下意识地用自己的头蹭蹭Tony的掌心，这种暧昧又尴尬的气氛并没有持续多久，Tony就首先后退一步：“还有，我等着回来继续学散打。”

“恩！”Peter拼命点头，然后他犹豫片刻，带着试探的语气小心翼翼地询问：“那……Mr. Stark，我们可以……来个临别拥抱吗？明天早上我或许来不及送你，呃，我、我的意思是，我们的关系现在……”

Tony用实际行动打断了小保镖因为紧张而期期艾艾的话语，把有些手足无措地后退几步的Peter揽入怀中：“当然可以，我们现在的关系好到可以拥抱了。”

Peter顺势紧紧贴在Tony怀中，利用两人的体型差异将自己的头搭在对方肩膀上，只是这个拥抱很短暂，未等Peter回抱Tony，包裹着自己的熟悉的温度就瞬间褪去，而始作俑者就像什么也没发生般直接扣上行李箱就准备去吃晚餐，Peter愣了几秒神然后急忙把行李箱重新翻开叫住不管在哪个时间都丢三落四的老男人：“等下To……Mr. Stark，您换洗的衣服还没收拾完！”

再次附加一条消息，Tony用两通无敌连环call把正在外面享受美好的休假时光的Happy和Pepper给喊了回来，原因其实也很见到——预订好的酒店也住进了Justin·Hammer，他需要自己的二位老朋友帮忙与他互相配合对付老冤家。据说二位回来的时候脸色不是一般的难看，尤其是Pepper，脸黑得甚至都快赶上Rhodes。至于SI的事务，自然而然被暂时托付给留守公司的Natalie和Peter。

在Natalie忙着与神盾局联系汇报情况、催促接头人快些送来二氧化锂的时候，Peter则一头扎进实验室配置代替药品，他偷偷向Jarvis了解Tony钯中毒的细节后请求AI管家帮忙上网搜索相关资料外加购买一打药物试验用小白鼠。Jarvis不愧是Tony最信任的AI，Peter求他帮的忙他都完成得很完美并且主动承诺会向Tony保密这些事情，虽然对这个小保镖为何知道自家Boss钯中毒的事情很是疑惑，但Jarvis也破天荒地没顾忌这么多，毕竟他也很担心Boss的身体状况，就连平时经常给Tony捣乱的Dummy这次也听话不少。

在做实验的间歇Peter会让Jarvis放点音乐，尤其是Tony最爱的AD/CD，Peter会颠来倒去地循环播放——这可以给他一种Tony其实还在自己身边的错觉，同时他又在考虑该如何从这个时间点的Tony那里得到一个吻。从那次揽住肩膀再到那个拥抱，Peter明显感觉到这个时间点的Tony对自己并没有很多生疏感，反而有种自来熟的感觉。虽然自己离开上一个时间点后，上一个时间点里Tony对自己的相关记忆会被抹去，但依然会留下些许淡淡的痕迹，所以来到新的时间点后Peter要做的就是找到那些痕迹并且利用它们让Tony再次爱上自己。

只是现在Peter并不能确定Tony是否对自己有意思，所以是否该用某些办法加点催化剂被Peter划入考虑范围，眼下美狄亚为自己规定的时间已经过去多半，等Tony这次在外面玩够了赛车回来就只剩一周的时间，这也就意味着Peter必须要在剩下的一周内完成任务。

“Jarvis，你可以推荐给我几首适合跳舞时播放的歌吗？”Peter绞尽脑汁最后还是没有想出个所以然，就连药剂配置实验也没有取得明显进展，做药物副作用测试的小白鼠短短几天内就几乎全军覆没，仅剩的三只幸存者中两只没被注射药物，另一只在死亡边缘苟延残喘，且后者挺过这天晚上的几率很是渺茫。

Peter此时才意识到自己当初低估了二氧化锂替代品的配置难度，他有些疲惫地瘫倒在实验室的沙发上，Dummy递过来一杯热牛奶固执地往他手里塞，但现在Peter并没有胃口喝牛奶，他接过牛奶象征性地抿了一口就将其搁在沙发旁边的小茶几上。眼下距离Tony归期已近，药物试验必须赶在Tony回来之前完成，或许请Jarvis换个口味的音乐放松下是个找回灵感的好方法。

“No Problem，Mr. Parker.”Jarvis回答，不一会儿一首旋律平静舒缓、深情伤感、充满怀旧情绪的歌曲从房间的四面八方如潺潺溪水般流淌开来。

> _ They asked me how I knew my true love was true. _
> 
> _ Oh, I of course replied _  
_ "something here inside cannot be denied." _  
_ They said "someday you'll find all who love are blind." _  
_ Oh,When your heart's on fire, _  
_ you must realize smoke gets in your eyes _  
_ So I chaffed them _  
_ and I gaily laughed to think they could doubt my love. _  
_ Yet today my love has flown away, I am without my love. _  
_ Now laughing friends deride tears I cannot hide. Oh, _  
_ So I smile and say _  
_ "when a lovely flame dies, smoke gets in your eyes!" _  
_ Smoke gets in your eyes _  
_ Smoke gets in your eyes _

整首歌听下来……就好像一个失去挚爱、心灰意冷并试图用旅行让自己从悲恸的泥沼中爬出来的孤独旅者，在无望中寻找着希望。偏偏在挚爱还活着的时候，人们怀疑他们的爱是否情谊真挚，人们说恋爱会使人盲目，支持他们爱情的亲友寥寥无几。最后，归来的旅者孤零零地坐在冷清的小酒馆，独自咀嚼着痛苦、舔舐着凝固的伤口，躲在醉人的梦里，重复着昨日的甜蜜，沉迷于渐行渐远的光影，任凭烟雾弥漫了自己的眼睛……

Peter躺在沙发上听得入神，他敏锐地察觉到自己与这首歌产生了共鸣。歌曲结束时他还沉浸在歌曲给自己带来的震撼与遐想中无法脱身，直到Jarvis多次提醒、Dummy最后用自己的机械爪子掐了自己一把他才反应过来。

“Mr. Parker，刚刚boss告诉我他会提前返回，预计返程日期为后天。”Jarvis又补充道。“你的实验需要加快进度吗？”

Peter本想要从沙发上爬起，却一个不小心咕咚一声直接翻下沙发，而且还是屁股先着地。“嗷！”Peter疼得惨叫一声，Dummy似乎毫无防备地被被他的惨叫声吓了一跳，后退时碰翻了刚刚放在小茶几上的牛奶。悬浮在实验台旁边的橙黄色光球“看”着这个小插曲，居然如真人般发出一声带着点无奈笑的叹息。“Jarvis，我需要你再帮我一个忙！我有新计划！”Peter顾不得摔疼的屁股扶着沙发爬起来，如学捕猎的小豹子般跌跌撞撞地扑向实验台。

……

“所以，这就是你托Jarvis把我喊来的理由——让我教你跳舞而不是给你遇到瓶颈期的实验提点建议？”Tony站在实验室门口的台阶上，抱起双臂用颇带着恨铁不成钢的口气居高临下地看着Peter。别说，小保镖规规矩矩地穿着西装却又带着点尴尬地用手机绞着衣角的样子还挺可爱，还无由来地眼熟。

“是这样的Mr. Stark，昨晚我朋友发短信告诉我说他做出来那个实验，不用我帮他了，然后他又邀请我参加下个月他父母的结婚纪念日轰趴，恩……轰趴上都是要跳舞的对吧？”因为这次早有准备，Peter说出编造已好的台词时远比上次讨要拥抱的借口有底气，但毕竟对Tony撒谎还是让他感到心虚，虽然面部表情波澜不惊，可是他的心里却在咚咚打鼓，生怕自己说错一个字就会引起Tony怀疑。

“Well，well，you win， kid！”Tony从楼梯上走下来，刚到SI他就得到AI管家传来的话，并且后者还贴心地提醒他最好穿西装。“要我教你什么舞？或许你们年轻人都对蹦迪情有独钟……”

“请教我跳交谊舞吧。”Peter上前几步打断了Tony。“结婚纪念日的轰趴不适合蹦迪，而且我朋友说音乐都准备好了，听，就是这首……”

Jarvis按照约定应景地播放起几天前的那首歌曲，那首对Tony那个年代的人甚至对Steve来说都耳熟能详的经典的Smoke Gets in Your Eyes[1]。Peter踏着歌曲的节奏，将左手背在身后，轻快而又缓慢地向Tony迈出几步，微微欠身的同时伸出右臂掌心向上，向对方发出“过来”的邀请。——这套动作是他从YouTube上交谊舞入门视频教程上学来的。

“既然是我教你跳舞，发出邀请的必须得是我，主导者自然而然也得是我。”Tony轻笑，左手捉住Peter试图缩回去的右手，同时有些恶趣味地轻轻捏了几下对方的手心，将那只手搭在自己的左肩，无视掉小保镖微微露出的不满的神色用腾出空的左手揽住他的腰将其拉近自己，谁知因为力道略到而导致Peter惊呼一声直接撞进自己怀里。向对方道歉后Tony又用自己的左手握着Peter的右手，十指交错着相扣，却又刻意保持礼节性的距离般没有将掌心相贴。“想学华尔兹还是伦巴？”

“恩……我不太懂这两者之间的区别。华尔兹怎么样？”Peter提议，其实他对交谊舞了解甚少，仅有的一点相关知识还是这几天从网下现学的。

“华尔兹用这首歌做伴奏可不太合适，而且如果我没记错的话这首歌还是我爸年轻那会儿流行的。Jar，切歌，换Auld Lang Syne[2]。”Tony没征求Peter的意见就自作主张命令Jarvis换下这首满含伤感意味且老掉牙的歌曲，AI管家犹豫片刻，似乎在考虑另一位当事人会作何感想，但对于他来说Tony拥有最高权限，自然Tony的指令就是最高指令，即使Peter反对他还是会无理由听从自家boss的命令。

“现在这首歌更老好吧？”Peter嗔怪道，虽然嘴上抱怨着，但身体已经迅速进入跳舞的状态。“那么，Mr. Stark的舞蹈教学现在可以开始了吗？”

两人在徐缓、优美的音乐声中翩翩起舞，Tony腕部轻轻一牵同时流畅地迈出左脚，Peter则略显笨拙地右脚滑退一步，并在Tony的引导下勉强还算灵活地踏着节拍旋转。

> _ 前一舞曲已完，酒店乐队的领班向客人们宣布演奏最后一首舞曲并请大家跳《一路平安》华尔兹。苏格兰民歌《一路平安》乐声起，“待会儿跟你说，现在跳舞。”罗伊、玛拉随着悠扬的乐曲步入舞池。他们翩翩起舞，她深情地望着他，他也深情地望着她。乐队队员一个个完成自己的声部的演奏后相继用小盖帽盖灭蜡烛。 [3] _

“或许我们可以点几根蜡烛，而不是让Jarvis把灯光调暗再一盏盏地把它们熄灭。”在Tony的引到下Peter的舞步在短短几分钟内就开始上道，并且渐渐跳得有模有样，侧行并滑步、O.P式右转、后退顿滑步，舞步的难度逐渐升级，这也让身为初学者的Peter感到些许力不从心，偏偏此时Tony的兴致越来越高，只顾换着花样转换舞步，甚至都忘了自己的是在教初学者入门和回答Peter的问题。

“你以为我们在翻拍Waterloo Bridge（魂断蓝桥）吗，玛拉？”Tony故意用自己的掌心摩擦着Peter的掌心，一个重倾斜在重心旋转的同时开始左旋转，形成把Peter“甩”出去的形态，最后以一个康德拉交换暂停两人的舞步。

“喂！！”猝不及防的高难度动作把Peter下了一跳，而蜘蛛感应在此时也瞬间失灵，只能下意识地跟着Tony完成这个对自己来说算高难度的动作。虽然没看过完整版Waterloo Bridge，但小的时候的某天深夜叔叔婶婶在家看的时候，Peter曾因为好奇凑过去看了几眼，结果被叔叔以小朋友熬夜会长不高为理由轰回屋睡觉。那几眼并没有让他记住电影剧情，仅仅记住了男主和女主的名字。

确实，现在的气氛恰到好处，灯光、音乐，还有与电影桥段中相似的华尔兹，AI管家也变相地代替了酒店乐队，照明的顶灯此时仅余一盏，仿佛它能照亮的范围内就是舞台，两人此时恰好面对面站在舞台边缘，身形一半笼罩在晕黄的灯光下，一半隐没在黑暗中。从旋转中回过神儿来的Peter明白现在就是自己翘首盼望的时机，他深吸一口气慢慢贴近Tony，将自己的脸靠在对方的脖颈上，左手搂住对方的肩膀，右手则和对方的左手紧紧相扣。“那么，接下来我们是否应该像电影里的罗伊和玛拉那样接吻了呢？”

话音未落，Tony就把Peter的脸扳过来温柔地吻上了他的嘴唇，只是一个清浅绵软的吻，驻留片刻后便快速离开。

Peter有些惊讶地凝视着Tony焦糖色的双眸，似乎是看出他显而易见的疑惑，Tony顺势把Peter带入怀中，搂紧，温热熟悉的气息与低沉的声线一同打在Peter耳边：“Kid，其实我第一次见到你就感觉你很是眼熟，好像总有个声音提醒我，咱们曾经见过面，而且咱们应该在一起……多年以来我都对一见钟情将信将疑，但遇见你后我便开始坚信一见钟情的存在。”

冥冥之中，自有天意。

Peter张嘴似乎想说什么，却又不知从何开口，Auld Lang Syne的旋律依旧在屋里回荡，语言在此时都成为多余，不需要把人迷得神魂颠倒的肉麻情话，也不需要海枯石烂的庄严誓词，只是一个眼神交汇，他们都能看到彼此眼里快要倾泻出来的爱意。

“I love you Mr. Stark.”Peter不再犹豫，搂住Tony的脖子深深地吻了下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
[1]出自1933年的 百老汇音乐剧Roberta，它的作曲者是在百老汇音乐 剧史上极为重要的大师、被尊称为百老汇史上第一位真正“美国”的作曲家的杰洛姆寇恩（Jerome Kern）。很多人第一次知道有这首词曲都非常动人的歌曲，都是透过了俗称“五黑宝”的Platters合唱团所留下的经典录音。1959年1月19日，他们以这首歌曲夺得了连续三周的冠军，轰动全球。大部分歌迷都因此而很自然的以为Platters是这首歌曲的原唱者，却不晓得他们 其实也是翻唱的。这首Smoke Gets in Your Eyes在过去这几十年来，一再地被许多包括流行与古典的艺人重新翻唱，甚至还在 Stephen Spielberg所导演的《直到永远》（Always, 1989）片中扮演 了极为重要的角色，让无数歌迷们留下了至为深刻的印象。  
[2]即《友谊地久天长》，又译作《一路平安》，电影《魂断蓝桥》的主题曲。  
[3]摘自《魂断蓝桥》电影剧本  
PS：我本人完全不会跳舞，所以跳舞那段是查了度娘后自己脑补……如果有不太对的地方请大家不要介意，也麻烦专业人士指出，感谢！
> 
> 最后建议各位读者有机会去听听smoke gets in your eyes，真的超好听一首歌，个人觉得很适合铁虫啊。


End file.
